Just an Alternate Universe
by kowala99
Summary: What would have happened if Shark was injured instead of Rio? Follow Rio as she takes Shark's place in Zexal, as she tries to avenge her brother in the World Duel Carnival. And could she learn to "Feel the Flow?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Please enjoy my first story ever! And in advance I'm sorry if characters are OOC.**

* * *

"Reginald dinners ready!" I yelled as I placed the pot on the table. I heard his thumping footsteps grow louder until he entered the kitchen area of our apartment. There were only four rooms: Two bedrooms (obliviously one for me and Reginald), a bathroom, and our kitchen and living room were divided in half in the last room. Anyways, I think Reginald will just adore what I prepared tonight!

"Sorry Rio I have to miss dinner tonight, some guy challenged me to a duel." He said while holding up his blue d-pad to prove his point. I leaned forward to get a good look. Yep. Some guy signed Anonymous challenged Reginald to a duel in the warehouse district of Heartland. He started to walk towards the door, but there's NO way he's leaving until this pot is licked clean! So I reached out, grabbed a lock of his short purple hair, and gave it a tug.

"Ow! Rio what the-" He stopped mid-sentence after turning around to look at me. I think he knows the look on my face clearly says "First you eat dinner, THEN you can leave." He walked to the table and sat on the chair, defeated. He may win most of our duels but I ALWAYS win our arguments. Happily, I walked over, scooped out some food out of the pot, and dumped it on Reginald's plate.

"Rio are you still upset about me beating you in the National Duel Circuit?" He asked while poking his food with his fork.  
"Now what makes you say that Reginald?" I asked back then putting a forkful of food in my mouth.

"For starters you cooked dinner with peppers and onions." He held up one of each so I could see. I giggled to myself. OF COURSE I was still upset. Why else would I make dinner with peppers and onions, his least favorite food, in a sausage, peppers, and onions one pot recipe? It clearly needs peppers and onions, a perfect recipe for revenge! Sure, it was the computer that paired us in the first round, but he was the guy who beat me! He let out a groan while picking out the peppers and onions.

"You know you have a long ways to go before you can beat me." He said then took a bite out of a sausage.

"You know you're talking to the person who cooks around here." I shot back then taking a bite out of a pepper. So we ate dinner in awkward silence after that. Then we finally finished eating dinner. As a last act of kindness before he left, Reginald stood up, took his plate and mine, and placed it in the sink.

"I'm off Rio, this won't take long." Confidently said, he turned towards the door again.

"Oh Reginald~" I called before he opened the door. He tensed, probably wondering of I had a second dinner prepared. "Make him regret challenging you." He gave a little chuckle then finally left to duel this Anonymous guy. YES! I have the place to myself for an hour or two! But I decided to be responsible and wash the dishes first. The pot took a little bit of scrubbing, but I got it. Let's see, I have no homework, so I can watch a movie! I turned on the tv and got out my favorite romance movie.

I guess I must of fallen asleep because later I woke up and the clock on the wall read nine. I guess I dozed off around eleven or so? I let out a big yawn then decided to watch the news.

"Last night a warehouse burned down in the warehouse district..." Wait. The warehouse district? No. Reginald said he was going to duel someone there. Reginald, you HAD BETTER have been in a different warehouse! The newswoman continued talking. "Reginald Kastle, duelist in the National Duel Circuit, was found outside the burning warehouse and immediately taken to the hosptial."

Shoot. Thanks newswoman, that's all I needed to heart.

* * *

I rushed out the door, not even bothering to turn the tv off. Thank goodness I pestered Reginald enough until he agreed to show me how to drive his motorcycle. Luckily there was one hospital in Heartland, and with Reginald's motorcycle, I was there in a matter of minutes. I rushed inside to find out what room Reginald was in.

"Excuse me," I said to the nurse at the counter," What room is Reginald Kastle in?"

"He's in room 208." The nurse replied with a sad face, offering me pity. I wasted no time finding room 208 and when I opened it the sight hurt my eyes.  
Reginald, my dear brother, was in a hospital bed all bandaged up. Well except for his mouth and nose because there was an oxygen mask over it. There was a doctor near his bed so I rushed over.

"Doctor... will be be okay?" I found it hard to talk after seeing Reginald like this.

"He was severely burned, but with a little time he'll be alright." I let out a little sigh of relief, reassured a little by the doctor's words. "I'll leave you two alone." With that, the doctor left the room. I turned back to Reginald. What monster would do such a thing to him?

"Reginald..." Even after learning he'll be alright, I barely managed to whisper his name. Hm? There's something shining underneath his bed. I bent down to pick the object, or rather objects up.  
Are these? Yes. The two silver rings I won a long time ago at the Heartland fair. But why did Reginald have them? Was he going to give one to me when he got back? Did he drop them when they bandaged him up? I snapped my attention back to Reginald as he was trying to say something thought his oxygen mask.

"Quattro..." Reginald barely had any energy to say that. Quattro? Did this Quattro do this to Reginald?  
I opened my right hand to look at the rings again. I put the rings on two of my fingers, because if Reginald is going to be gone for a while then I'm going to show he's with me by wearing these rings.

"Rio," he tried talking again,"stay strong." He fell silent. Probably exhausted after all that happened.

"Don't worry Reginald." Now I was talking to myself," I swear one day this Quattro will pay for what he did."

* * *

**And there's chapter 1! Next chapter, we'll go straight into episodes 1 but as a little heads up, it's going to be really modified.  
**

**Feel free to review, fav, or follow I will give cookies. **

_"The first and greatest commandment is: Don't let them scare you."- Elmer Davis_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kowala: So sorry! This took longer then I thought, because of usual causes: school and writers block...**

**Rio: You got it up that's what matters.**

**Kowala: Aw, thanks. Disclaimers please Rio?**

**Rio: Kowala99 does not own Yu Gi Oh Zexal!**

* * *

*About 1 year later*

Okay, it's been about a year and STILL no sign of the guy who hurt Reginald! But I know what he looks like, because a few days later after the accident a guy named Quattro confidently won the National Duel Circuit. Which leads to his face appearing all over the news, not only that be kept traveling all over winning tournaments! That should be Reginald not him! So I studied his face well: yellow and dark red hair, dark red eyes, and some kind of scar going down the right side of his face.

Gah! If he wasn't too busy traveling earning glory that's not supposed to be his, I'd freeze him! Even now at my school Heartland Academy, girls fangirl about him every day! I doubt they'd believe me if I told them he was the guy who hurt my brother.  
Other than that everything's going fine. Reginald's doing a LOT better now, it's just his eyes, a couple of bandaged spots, falling unconscious a couple of times throughout the year but the doctor says he'll be out in a couple of weeks! And I've started my second year at Heartland Academy and on e Reginald gets out, it'll be great. I guess I'd better get ready for school!

I had a nice shower, put on my second year uniform, ate breakfast, packed my schoolbag, and got ready to go. My second yet uniform consisted of: a short green skirt that barely covered my butt, a sleeveless white blouse, black stockings (I wore longer ones then the usual), and brown shoes. The school wasn't too far away because of the location of the apartment it was a fifteen minute walk or a ten minute drive, if I took Reginald's motorcycle.

But I decided to walk today.

* * *

School is usually a piece of cake for me. I'm what you call an ace student, Reginald was also an ace student but he's not here right now, but I will stay strong for him. First period is going to start soon... I'd better pick up the pace!  
The first few periods were no problem for me! And now it's lunch, good thing I made a turkey sandwich. I found a nice, quiet spot on the roof to eat. The thing about lunch that everyone loves is that after you're done eating, you get a little break to do some dueling.  
Hm, maybe I should find a worthy opponent today. I started wandering around to find a victim of the Ice Queen for today.

"Oi! Rio!" A male voice was calling out. I stopped and turned to see who it was. I think I know him, he tried to talk to me a couple of times but too flustered and ran away each time. I believe his name was... Bronk? He wore the first year uniform that had a white top with red accents, a red tie, blue pants, and brown shoes. But since he was a little plump, he had to wear black suspenders with metal spheres to keep his pants up.

"May I help you?" I asked politely. He looked quite determined this time then all the other times he tried to talk to me.

"I was wondering if... you would like to duel me?" His face was beginning to turn red. I was going to say yes, since I wanted to duel someone, then another person yelled.

"Not so fast freshman!" We turned to see a third year student angrily approaching us. He had shoulder length black hair, and dull green eyes. His uniform was like Bronk's but the red parts were blue. "What makes you think that you can just walk up and talk to Rio?!" Oh joy, he must be one of my admirers.

"Who says I can't?" Bronk asked the guy.

"Says Trent, president of Rio's fan club!" Really, I have a FAN CLUB? Just because he's the president of it doesn't mean he just can't decide who can and cannot talk to me! I tried to stop them before it got out of hand.

"Boys, there's no need to-" Then Trent cut me off.

"Sorry Rio, but this minor," he said minor like he was disgusted by it,"Needs to learn that he can't talk to women like you!"  
Oh, so Trent thinks that women are just pretty decorations huh? I HATE people like that! I was all prepared to challenge him to a duel so I could freeze his ass, when ANOTHER voice called out.

"Hold it!" How many people are trying to get into the conversation? We turned to see two more people coming towards us. One was a tanned skinned boy, he had red eyes, red and black hair that was spiked, he also wore the first year uniform, he wore a strange golden key around his neck. The other was a fair skinned girl, with orange eyes, and green hair that was tied in a bun, she wore the first year girls uniform: all the green areas were pink instead, and she wore normal black knee socks.

"And who do you think you are?" Trent asked the two newcomers in a snooty tone.

"I'm Yuma, why are you bothering Bronk and this girl?" The kid named Yuma asked Trent.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW RIO!?" Trent exploded when Yuma just pretty much said he didn't know who I was. Trent, Bronk, and Yuma continued to argue while the green haired girl came up to me.

"Are you alright Rio?" She asked. She knows my name, guess my reputation precedes me.

"Yeah, I'm okay...um?" I didn't know her name.

"Tori." She finished my sentence for me. Wow, normally when other girls talk to me, it's usually to challenge me to a duel because their jealous I attract the attention of the boys.

"Neither of you deserve to talk to Rio!" Tori and I turned our attention back to argument where Trent finally lost it. He reached out, grabbed Yuma's key, and broke it with his thumb (1). I'm serious. His THUMB. I wonder, how many thumb wrestles he's won?

"Oops, was this yours?" Trent sneered before dropping the two halves. He kicked one of the halves, it skidded off the railing, and into the forest below us.  
That's it. Trent dragged an innocent person into this, like how Reginald was innocent he was just participating in a tournament! I stomped over to Trent's face, while Yuma bent down and looked at the other half of his key.

"Duel me." It was all I said to Trent.

"What?" He clearly didn't expect me saying that.

"You heard me, duel me."

"All right, it'll be an honor to duel you Rio." If he thinks it's an honor, then he has no idea what he's up against. We moved to the sides to prepare to duel.

"Duel disk set!" I shouted, as I threw up my crystal shaped d-pad. The crystal card zones detached and reattached as my d-pad stuck itself on my left wrist. It was a birthday gift from Reginald as my old one was broken when some boxes fell on it the day we moved into our apartment. Trent just brought out the grey standard d-pad.

"D-gazer set!" I attached my d-gazer to my left eye, it had a white attachment with a purple lens. Trent put in his standard d-gazer, it had a grey attachment with blue lens.  
Yuma, Bronk, and Tori out on their d-gazers to watch, althight Yuma kept glancing at the half of a key in his hand. We drew five cards each and shouted "Duel!"

Rio: 4000  
Trent: 4000

"I'll start it off, I draw!" Trent drew a sixth card to his hand. "I summon Evoltile Odonto!" A small orange turtle dinosaur appeared on his field. "I activate Odinto's effect! When it's normal summoned, I can special summon a Evolsar monster! Say hello to Evolsar Cerato!" A black spines orange dinosaur appeared and snarled at me.

"Now I activate the spell card **Evo-Egg**! I can tribute one Evoltile monster to summon another one! I tribute Evoltile Odonto!" His Odonto became encased in an egg."To summon Evoltile Najasho!" A browned spined purple snake dinosaur burst from the egg.

"I activate Najasho's effect, I can tribute this card to summon one Evolsar from my deck! So I summon Evolsar Diplo!" Najasho disappeared and a grey spined purple dinosaur rose from the ground in its place. Two level four's huh?

"I overlay my level 4 Cerato and Diplo!" The two monsters turned into orange and purple beams of light and flew into a red hole I the middle of the field. "With thee two monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon Evolzar Dolkka!" A while dragon dinosaur burst from the ground, with its two curved horns and menacing blue eyes it could give anyone nightmares. "I end my turn like this."  
Just an xyz monster and no face down cards? Too easy.

"My turn, I draw!" I looked at the card I drew, Blizzard Jet. Perfect.

"First I activate the spell card **Icy Overlay**! Now your monster loses all of its overlay units!"

"What!?" Trent could only watch in horror as a blizzard surrounded his monster, putting patches of ice on it and sending its overlay units to the graveyard. Now his monster is defenseless!

"Since I control no monsters, I can summon this monster without tributing! Let's go **Snow Sparrow** (5/1400/1600)!" Snow began to gather on my field until it burst into a white bird with icicle wings and tail. "Now I summon Blizzard Falcon (4/1500/1500)! I activate the equip spell Blizzard Jet! With this I can give my Blizzard Falcon 1500 attack points!" A blue stream came from the card, covering my falcon in a blizzard. That's not all I activate Blizzard Falcon's effect! When its attack is higher then its original, I can inflict the difference as damage!" Blizzard Falcon began glowing blue leaving its red eyes visible. It flew over to Trent leaving a stream of blue light behind it. Trent barely managed to keep his footing as his life points decreased.

Rio: 4000  
Trent: 2500

"Now Blizzard Falcon, attack Evolzar Dolkka!" Blizzard Falcon turn around, folded its wings, and dived bombed on Evolzar Dolkka, destroying it. Trent was knocked off his get that time.

Rio: 4000

Trent:1800

**Snow Sparrow**, attack him directly!" **Snow Sparrow** flapped its wings, sending a blizzard that knocked Trent down as he tried to get up.

Rio: 4000  
Trent: 400

"I activate **Snow Sparrow's** effect, once per turn I pick a monster and change its level by one. I make Blizzard Falcon a level five! I overlay my level 5 **Snow Sparrow** and Blizzard Falcon!" My monsters turned into white and blue beams of light and flew into a red spiraling hole that formed in the field.

"I build the overlay network and xyz summon Ice Princess Zereort!" A dark blue woman wearing light blue armor flew out from the hole. Her legs were more spikey then her armor, she had four spiked pieces of admit sticking out of her back, acting as her wings while she twirled her silver and yellow scythe.

"End this Zereort! Attack him directly!" Zereort surrounded herself in a blue aura and flew full speed toward Trent, before slashing him with her scythe. He was screaming like a little girl before hitting the ground as his life points hit zero.

Rio: 4000  
Trent: 0

"Not even offering a challenge? How pathetic." I said coldly as Trent look at me in shock. He didn't expect that leading him too stunned to reply. You NEVER want to mess with the Ice Queen. Trent stood up and scampered away.

Bronk and Tori congratulated me, but I looked to Yuma to see how he was still looked out of it, staring at the half of his key unaware what was happening even with his d-gazer on. That key must have meant more than fashion. If I remember, I caught snippets from when he was arguing with Trent he was saying something about dueling him. I think I know what could take his mind off things now. I don't know why I'm doing this, but I want to help him. I walked over and helped him up.

"Hey Yuma," his red eyes glanced up at me, "do you want to duel?" He perked up a little bit. But I glanced at my d-pad, and there was only three minutes of lunch real left! "How about we do it this Sunday, 10 am, at the station courtyard?"

"A-all right." It seemed to cheer him up, but he was still out of it.

"Great! See you then!" I rushed off to prepare for my next class. I stopped to get a drink of water when I noticed a blond haired third year student wearing sunglasses, he was just watching me. So creepy.

"Wait Rio!" Bronk rushed to my side. "Why did you want to challenge Yuma?"

"He did look pretty upset over his key, it's probably still in the forest." I REALLY hope he was catching to what I was saying. I left him thinking as I left, that blonde hair student wasn't there anymore. Oh well, a duel with Yuma this Sunday, this should be fun.

* * *

**Kowala: There, now we can get on with the plot! Join us next time in Chapter 3: My (confusing) duel with Yuma!**

**1: More cookies to whoever can guess where this is from.**

_"Try and fail, but never fail to try!"_  
_ - Jared Leto  
_


End file.
